


Paradigm

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Natsu Hayate PV AU, Ohmiya - Freeform, Omg my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: AU. Somehow, he’s past the point of thinking someone’s doing this on purpose – it’s obvious that whoever’s leaving these stuff behind for him to find really is doing exactly that – but he’s just not sure why. He’s always here earlier than most staffs after all – teachers mostly come in half hour before classes start – and he swears finding bunch of sex-related stuff in a school chemistry lab trash bin is kind of brave if not – odd.





	Paradigm

**Author's Note:**

> A week later, still heartbroken, but calmer now, I think. It'll be okay. I hope.

“Seriously?” mutters Ohno under his breath. He picks the trash bin up and squints at the sight of an unopened box of condoms piled over piles of crumpled printouts, curious and equal-parts amused.   
  
Somehow, he’s past the point of thinking someone’s doing this on purpose – it’s obvious that whoever’s leaving these stuff behind for him to find really _is_ doing exactly that – but he’s just not sure why. He’s always here earlier than most staffs after all – teachers mostly come in half hour before classes start – and he swears finding bunch of sex-related stuff in a school chemistry lab trash bin is kind of brave if not – odd.   
  
He takes the thing out and squints at it again, realizes it’s the strawberry-flavored one (his favorite!), catching something written  underneath the box and grinning despite himself. He’s certain they’re hand-written, because the condom’s manufacturer obviously wouldn’t print words like, _ARE YOU HORNY ENOUGH NOW?_ in all its insinuating context outside a condom box, no matter how bold said manufacturers are in marketing their products.   
  
The numbers written next to it, however, are even more of a dead give-away.   
  
He shakes his head and pockets the condom in haste, as he takes care of the trash. He can’t help it, he chuckles, remembering the bottle of unopened (and obviously very new) lube he found the day before, the gay porn magazine before it, and the porn DVD (Alex-san and me, it’s love naturally) along with it, not exactly knowing what to make of it all.   
  
A normal person would probably immediately think someone is purposely leaving that stuff behind for him to find as a way to lure him, but he gets that he’s not a normal person to begin with. He honestly doesn’t understand what could prompt a person – a teacher, maybe? – to decide leaving sex-related stuff behind a good idea, and leaving them inside school premises even, but to each his own, he guess.   
  
Still, he’s just a man. A normal man with normal enough sex-drive, and finding these treasures certainly isn't helping. He’d gone through the magazine in a daze during his lunch break on the day he found it,  ending up scrambling into the nearest empty stall half an hour later to rub one off before he went back to finish his food. Later at home, he’d watched the DVD in his living room, pants off, the lube sitting idly next to him on the couch as he pumped himself to completion.   
  
He didn’t want to get his hopes up, not really, but he guesses there’s no sense in denying that he’s dying to find out what these all means. So against his better judgments, he borrows a pen from the bunch sitting on the table there, grabs the post-it notepad sitting there too and writes something on it, and then sticks it against the newly-placed plastic trash he put there, and hopes for the best.   
  
  
++   
  
Nino knows it’s creepy, and probably a little stalkerish, lurking in the shadows like this as he watches the janitor leaves. The door to the lab closes, and Nino almost, almost stumbles out of his hiding place to grab the trash bin, fingers shaking, and grins.   
  
The trash bin’s contents are gone, a post-it note in their place.   
  
It reads, _Does this mean I should call?_   
  
Nino grins. Oh god, couldn’t that man anymore charming? Seriously.   
  
Oh man. He’s going to thoroughly enjoy this, he’s certain of it, pocketing  his phone and hoping the janitor is smart enough to at least send him a message first before calling.   
  
  
++   
  
He actually means to be cautious, but it’s hard, considering the fact that he could feel himself shaking in anticipation, fingers poised on the keyboard on his phone’s screen. He’s still not sure sending a message to the number written on the condom box a good idea, but he guesses it’s a done thing at this point.   
  
He’s obviously not about to let this go now, is he?   
  
He breathes in slowly and then exhales afterwards, before he starts typing. _Hi, it’s me. I’m the person who found your, um, stuff. I’m guessing you know who I am?_ He presses Send, and waits with baited breath.   
  
_ Yes, _ came the answer, almost immediately. It is followed with, _Do you?_   
  
He grins, remembering the only two people he knows are using that lab for classes, and knows it’s definitely not Kurihara-Sensei, unless the sixty-plus year old woman fancies men doing men, or if she doesn’t, if she’s even healthy enough to even want to be fucked by one.    
  
That leaves the cute, skinny Chemistry teacher, then. He honestly hopes he’s the one.   
  
_ I’m hoping you’re not Kurihara-Sensei, though _ … he sends, giggling despite himself.   
  
_ Ah, me too. I don’t think poor Kurihara-Sensei’s heart could take it, if she finds out the stuff I’ve been leaving behind for you to find. And that’s a no, by the way.  _   
  
_ Then…you’re Ninomiya-Sensei, aren’t you? _   
  
_ Wouldn’t you like to find out? _   
  
He frowns. This is the part where he really needs to be cautious because, what if it’s all just an elaborate prank by a student who doesn’t have anything better to do with his time? He might lose his job, for fuck’s sake.    
  
Unless…   
  
_ Sure. Is four am tomorrow morning okay with you? I’ll come early to fix the leaking pipe in the second floor girl’s bathroom. I’m hoping to meet you first before I go and fix it. _   
  
He only needs exactly five second to wait until he receives a reply.    
  
_ It’s a date, then. _   
  
Hell, yeah.   
  
++   
  
“Am I really doing this?” he mutters under his breath, half-annoyed and equal-parts aroused despite himself.    
  
It’s stupid and really, really dangerous, and this certainly could cost him his job and his career but he’s obviously way past the point of caring when his dick is obviously the one deciding for him lately. It’s barely even four in the morning, and he’s already here at school, wide awake and badly needing coffee.   
  
He groans. This certainly is a bad idea, after all.    
  
He gets inside the lab room and puts his bag down, fingers shaking a little. Then he goes straight to the trash bin where he’d left his newly-bought vibrator behind yesterday after his last period, half-hoping it’s still there.   
  
It isn’t.   
  
He startles, and is somehow torn between freaking out and running off the second he realizes someone is stepping out of the shadows, holding the familiarly-looking box in his hand in the air and waving it at him.   
  
He can only gape, heart beating mile a minute as his eyes trace the owner of the hand holding the vibrator’s box, darting his gaze until he is staring straight into the person’s face with his mouth hanging open.    
  
“You’re not…looking for this, are you?”    
  
  
++   
  
  
It should probably a cause for concern,  that he’s striding towards the Chemistry teacher with purpose, watching the other man watch him. The box of the vibrator feels foreign in his palm, getting heavier and heavier as the seconds tick by.    
  
“You look scared,” he mumbles, taking another step forward as the Chemistry teacher does, too, albeit backwards. Their gazes are still glued together, and they’re close enough now that it’s so much easier for him to get a close look on the other man, the brown of his irises and his oddly-shaped lips that he finds so damn irresistible the longer he looks at it.    
  
“You think so?”   
  
“Yeah,” he says, stepping much closer, and quicker, that the Chemistry teacher has no choice but to do the same. Soon, the Chemistry teacher’s back hits the edge of one of the tables there, his Adams apple bobbing in a clear sign of anticipation or nervousness, he can’t really tell, his eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks - so damn beautiful - and Jesus Christ, he’s hard.   
  
“Are _you_ scared?” he repeats, watches as the Chemistry teacher licks his own lips wet. The gesture only makes the things in his own chest tight, hums under his breath as he reaches forward and thumbs the corner of the Chemistry teacher’s lips.   
  
The other man shakes his head, albeit slightly. “Not at all.”   
  
“But you look –“   
  
“Are you really going to keep asking me these unnecessary questions or are we going to proceed on doing exactly what we came here for?”   
  
He grins at that, can’t not. “And that’s…what, exactly?”   
  
The Chemistry teacher chuckles, and it sure sounded low and breathless that his lower areas ache just hearing it.    
  
“Should I draw you a picture?” the teacher asks, mouth lilting playfully at the edges. “But come to think of it, I’m sure that you holding the vibrator I’ve intended you to find is obvious hint enough, if you know what I’m saying.”   
  
He pulls back, suddenly unsure. “But – But I’m just a janitor,” he whispers, his uncertainty feels unsettling as his desire.    
  
“So?” the teacher asks. “Wait, are you trying to tell me something here? Like, you’re straight? Or married? Are you going to report me to the management for –“   
  
“What, no!”   
  
The Chemistry teacher grins. “Okay, so what exactly is the problem here?”   
  
He smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “You’re about to fuck a janitor. Inside the school premises. Are you absolutely, one hundred percent sure about that?”   
  
“I’m actually hoping you’ll be the one doing the fucking but, sure, that could work too. I’m perfectly capable of switching things up a bit, of course.”   
  
“Ninomiya-Sensei!” he growls, impatient.   
  
The Chemistry teacher grins, scoots forward till they’re almost nose to nose and breathes obnoxiously hard into his face before he snatches the box of dildo out of his hands.   
  
“Well, if it's not obvious enough, you being a janitor doesn't matter, not to me. I like you, because I think you're hot and not because of the contents of your wallet. I'm not that shallow, for fuck's sake. Now,  could you please just shut up and fuck me, Janitor-san. Just stop thinking and do it. I want you to. I'll even beg if you want me to?”   
  
He gave himself exactly five seconds to breathe air back into his lungs before he’s pushing closer, catching the Chemistry teacher around the waist and kissing him.   
  
  
++   
  
This certainly how he pictured this to be, but he can’t deny the fact that somehow, it’s so much better. The janitor, Ohno-san, kisses like a man starving, holding his  head in place and grinding their hips together, and thus  making him moan in combined arousal and anticipation at the sensation.   
  
Ohno seems to have lost all of his inhibitions the moment the other man got his hands on him, touching him all the fuck over and kissing him.   
  
“We’ll make this quick,” Ohno whispers into his ear, his voice thick with want. “Wouldn’t wanna risk anyone finding you naked and screaming while I fuck you.”    
  
“Jesus –“ he says, or at least starts to, but Ohno’s lips are there again to steal his words and his ability to think straight. Soon he is panting into Ohno’s mouth, keening as Ohno’s fingers find the hem of his shirt and lifting it, finding bare skin underneath. Then there are fingers on his nipples, touching and squeezing until they harden under Ohno’s ministration.   
  
“Turn around, Sensei,” Ohno says after a while, pressing one hard kiss to his temple before Ohno’s hands guide him where he wants him. The room is still shrouded with just the barest of light coming from the outside, but Ohno seems to know exactly where to go and how to position him.    
  
He goes without resistance, leaning over the table with an almost childlike whine tearing itself from the back of his throat, feeling Ohno’s presence from behind him.    
  
“Ah, damn it,” Ohno curses, hands skimming his hips possessively. Then somehow, said fingers end up to his front, finding the snap of his trousers, undoing the button and quickly sliding the zipper down. “You like this, Sensei?” Ohno whispers, and by this time he is shaking with unfulfilled want that his brain is obviously having difficulties catching up with his body’s reaction, realizing he’s wriggling his hips to urge Ohno on.   
  
“God, I want to put my mouth on you, but as it is, we’re running out of time so I’ll just –“ Ohno says, words trailing as he goes, because then he’s slipping a finger inside Nino’s body, cold with lube. He’s obviously lost the last few moments of his consciousness there, because he couldn’t exactly remember how and when Ohno managed to bring the lube out without him knowing it.    
  
“This is yours, by the way,” Ohno says, conversationally, his finger insistent, pushing it and crooking it inside Nino’s body with purpose.  The knowledge only makes his desire explode like starlight behind his eyelids, and he keens.    
  
“And the condoms, too. Thought I’d better make use of them since you went to all that trouble buying them for me. Oh god, I’m going to fuck you hard, Sensei.” Ohno says, breathless with want, and he knows that right now, he is, too.   
  
Then one finger gave way to two, then three, and soon he finds himself bucking back to the blunt feel of Ohno’s fingers moving leisurely inside him to prepare him for what’s to come.    
  
“You’re ready for me, aren’t you?” came Ohno’s voice once again, and this time, it’s not at all surprising when Ohno’s cock pushes into him to the hilt.    
  
  
++   
  
It’s over before he realizes it, finding himself slumped on the table as Ohno takes it upon himself to clean them both up. He can’t find his voice still, his brain obviously trying to pick up its pieces after that explosive orgasm but he guesses it couldn’t be helped.   
  
“I think I’m dead,” he croaks, barely noticing his pants being put back into its proper place. His cock is sensitive and he’s certain that he’s going to have a hard time sitting down with how well-fucked his ass feels like. “I think you killed me.”   
  
“You’re a talking corpse, then?” Ohno grunts, and somehow they are face to face again and Ohno is wiping his forehead with a towel that smells like himself. “Come on, you’re exaggerating. It was – interesting though, right? Only, you were screaming so much. I had to put this towel over your mouth to make sure you didn’t wake the whole neighborhood.”   
  
“That was a compliment, you dimwit. Can’t you take a hint?”   
  
“Oh, thank you.” Ohno says, kissing his cheek. “So, does that mean we can do this again? I mean, only if you want to, of course.”   
  
“You don’t hear me saying no.”   
  
“But you’re not saying yes, either.”   
  
“Yes, okay? Let’s do this again. I want to do this again, is that yes enough for you now?”   
  
Ohno looks sheepish. “I guess so,” he says, “yeah, well, it was fun, right? I think you liked it when I said I was using the stuff you bought and left for me to find, so, maybe we can do that again. And I still have your DVD with me, if you want we can watch it together.”   
  
“When?”    
  
“Tonight, if you want to,” Ohno says, then reaches over to snatch the box he left on the nearby table. “We can also try this, too, since we didn’t manage to this time around. What do you think?”   
  
He chuckles, glancing on his wrist to check the time. Twelve minutes before five, still early, but they can’t really linger around here much longer. People might start coming in and they can’t really risk being found.    
  
He leans over for a kiss which Ohno gives into wholeheartedly.    
  
“Bring them to my place, then,” he whispers, fingers reaching down to cup Ohno’s cock through his pants. “The dildo goes to my ass while I suck you off, how’s that sound?”   
  
Ohno grins at him, confidently now.   
  
“Sounds fantastic to me.”


End file.
